To edit and publish the proceedings of a symposium on the subject of the relationship of arterial air embolism in divers to the stroke syndrome. The material for these proceedings will be generated by a literature review and by the presentation of scientific papers at a symposium planned for 13 May, 1977, held in conjunction with the Society's Annual Meeting. The subject is important because there are hundreds of thousands of scuba sport divers in the U.S.A. and air embolism is the number 2 cause of death. Also, one of the major causes of disability and death among the general population is stroke. Clinicians and pathologists are finding a most interesting resemblance between the clinical symptoms of the two conditions and the pathological condition of the tissues following arterial embolism.